Garden Objects
What is a garden without garden objects! A little bench here, a carnivorous plant there, a fence to keep things in or out, some decorative trees, and the always popular whatchamacallet. It's what makes a village home. How do you get garden objects? You can get garden objects in many ways: *By buying them in the Sorcerer's Corner Shop. *By receiving them as a gift. *By winning them at the Wheel of Fortune or, once you're higher level, the Fortune Teller or Tent of Advanced Magic, which are described in the page on the carnival area. *By finishing a series of alchemy quests in your Magic Laboratory. This is where many indescribable whatchamacallets come from! I don't know what they are. *By winning them in a seasonal event, like the Advent Calendar. *By winning them at the Login Bonus which is active since the new update. *New Butterfly Puzzle decoration and Fairy Puzzle decorations were introduced on 5/2/13. More information can be found on those here. List of Garden Items (Sorcerer's Corner Shop)* *Order by Level Seating Items * These items can only be placed in your Garden :1 — Dragon season item :2 — Magic Nights season item How do you place and arrange garden objects? Some garden objects cost rubies and gold, others just gold, others are won, others are gifts. No matter where they come from, they arrive in the garden inventory, and are placed from there into your garden. Garden inventory? Oh, it is quite logically accessed from your mailbox. See, the objects are delivered to you, and you store them in your mailbox. It is a very large mailbox. Placing unplaced objects To manipulate unplaced garden objects, click on the mailbox icon in lower left of your main screen. Then choose "Garden Inventory". This brings up a window that shows any objects you do not currently have placed into your garden. Just click on an object, and then you can place it in your garden. Play with this... you will figure out where things can and cannot be placed. The rest of the Garden Inventory window Note the three buttons at the bottom of the screen. The middle one is of especial interest. If your village looks like an overstuffed Victorian Curio Shoppe and you cannot find a magical mushroom for the life of you, click this button. All the objects you do not own will become invisible. You can hunt mushrooms easily. Then simply reclick it to see the whole mess. In addition to being useful for mushroom hunting, this button is extremely useful for those who have slower computers and overstuffed villages. You may find that the game is much easier to use on a slow computer if you don't see all the objects people place (and don't place a lot of them yourself). Moving placed objects Once you have placed objects, how do you move them? Simply click on one of your objects. You'll get a menu; it's fairly self-explanatory. You cannot "lose" your objects. They will either be in your yard... or in your garden inventory. You *can* cover them over with another one of your objects, in your yard. So if you are missing something, look under your skating pond or some other larger object.s Category:Decorations Category:Seasonal Items